


unraveling

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ Two years of pent-up sexual tension sure makes for a passionate first time. College!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unraveling

It was better than he’d ever imagined. Touching her like this, kissing her, grazing his teeth on her flesh; feeling her hands on his body, in his hair, her breath hot against his lips. A thousand dreams couldn’t compare to the real thing, to having her in his arms like this.

“If I’d known two years ago that all it took to make you kiss me was to make you dance with me,” she said between a kiss, fingers tugging relentlessly at the hem of his shirt, “I would have asked you much earlier.”

“If you knew I liked you even back then, you could have made the first move long ago,” he reproached, helping her slip it off. He nearly groaned when her fingers greedily ran over his skin, lips sliding onto hers in a hot, fierce kiss.

Heavy bass throbbed from the other side of the door, mingled with the sound of drunken cheers, but Sasuke paid no mind, too rooted in this moment of heat and passion.

“I didn’t want to push you,” she gasped, the softest moan falling from her mouth when he pushed her backwards against a small desk, rough hands sliding beneath her skirt to grasp at her ass. “You were going through a hard time and I—”

Hoisting her onto the desk, Sasuke pushed his hardness against her heat, watching her head fall back with a small whimper. Eyes drawn to the flesh of her throat, he dipped his mouth to taste her, hands hooking her thighs around his hips. Sakura’s fingers delved into his hair at this, gripping tightly, a sweet keening sound falling against his ear when he harshly ground into her. With a few more rolls of his hips, she quickly grew impatient, reaching to yank off her crop top, and Sasuke thought he might have smiled if he hadn’t felt so full of desire.

“You wouldn’t have,” he groaned, mouth slipping to her collarbone, her breasts, teeth biting at her bra. His hands slipped from her ass to run along her spine, nearly-too-eager fingers fiddling with the clasp. Brows furrowing in concentration, he sighed when he finally unhooked it, mouth closing around a stiff nipple. Suckling softly, he muttered, “But I guess it doesn’t matter, now.”

Tugging at his hair, Sakura urged him back up, mouth meeting his in an all too heated kiss when he obliged. Blood running hot, he returned the affection with vehemence, digging his fingers into her skin and rocking his hips forward. The low moan that escaped her had him growing even harder, belly burning with a wild lust. Patience clearly wearing thin, Sasuke pushed a hand to her heat, palm rubbing her wetness over her panties, before dipping beneath.

The ragged cry that left her lips then nearly had him shuddering, his cock pulsing harshly at the slick feel of her core, hungering to bury himself within her depths. “Fuck,” he panted, pushing two fingers into her to move in an insistent beat. He could feel wetness dribbling from his slit, quivering in anticipation. “ _Shit_ , Sakura, you’re so hot.”

“I need you,” she moaned, pressing quick, sloppy kisses to his jaw. Her hands fell to the opening of his jeans, fumbling with his zipper. “I need you right _now_ , Sasuke-kun—”

A groan leaving his mouth, Sasuke cursed, drawing away from her to quickly work on freeing himself. He almost gasped when his cock sprung free, fingers wrapping around himself to give a few tugs and release some of the aching tension. He hadn’t noticed she’d pushed herself back to the floor and bent over the desk before he’d looked back at her, finding her bare ass thrust invitingly at him and Sakura looking over her shoulder with glazed, green eyes full of hunger.

“ _Now_ ,” he heard her whisper, teeth abusing her soft, reddened mouth. “Please, Sasuke-kun, now!”

A growl ripping from his throat, Sasuke didn’t wait a moment longer, instantly closing the distance between them as one hand clutching at a smooth ass cheek, while the other guided his aching cock to her hot, slick depths.

He swore he nearly lost his mind at the feeling.

“Oh god,” she uttered, arching as he sank into her slowly, inch by inch, heavy in pressure. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, panting harshly, a guttural noise pressing at the back of his throat at the unbelievably hot, wet flesh pulsing around his aching hardness. “Oh god, you feel so much better than I imagined,” she gasped, burying her face in her arms.

Jaw clenching, Sasuke tipped his head forward, making a soft noise once his hips finally met the soft flesh of her ass, completely connected. He didn’t move for a moment, still marveling at the overwhelming sensation, hands smoothing over the curve of her hips to grip her tightly. He made a rough thrust, experimental, forehead falling against the back of her shoulder at the soft, sweet sound of pleasure that left her.

“Yes,” she whispered, rocking back into him swiftly, demanding for more. “Just like that.”

He gripped her tighter, and groaned, pushing himself back as he braced himself upon her hips and started moving, rough and quick, eyes closing against the sharp bliss. Sakura started moaning, crying out, hand reaching back to snatch at his hip as he fucked her faster, harder, sending her back arching with more force. Her core tightening around him like a slick vice, Sasuke moaned, running a hand over her ass, the line of her spine, the back of her neck, before finally delving into her hair, fingers gripping softly. He was already teetering over the edge, ready to fall off any moment, but he wouldn’t let go, couldn’t let himself give him, wanting to make her come, to have her moan his name, shaking and quivering relentlessly as she tumbled off into a spiral of bliss.

And he wanted to see her face, when she did.

Pulling out of her swiftly, Sasuke ignored the bereft sound that escaped her, turning her to face him before he captured her lips in a hot, feverish kiss, pushing her backwards towards the bed just a few feet away. Nearly tripping on his pants trying to join her, he kicked them off with an impatient snarl, dark eyes setting on hers with a burning gaze as she gave a light, soft laugh at his predicament. The look had her quieting instantly, legs shifting open in obvious invitation. Sasuke couldn’t help but to reach for her with a growl, pulling her until she was halfway lifted off the bed, cock pushing inside of her once more.

Moaning, he watched as Sakura tipped her head back against the mattress, fingers clenching in the sheets as he wrapped his hands around her thighs and jerked her against him in a furious, reckless rhythm, panting harshly.

“Touch yourself,” he groaned, watching her thrash and gasp, eyes half-fluttered shut. He moved faster, harder, teeth clenching tight with desperation. Voice strained, he whispered furiously, “Touch yourself, please, I _need_ you to come.”

“Don’t need to,” she breathed, moaning sharply, reaching to snatch at his hips to urge him to keep going. “I’m gonna—I’m gonna—”

A sharp cry left her mouth, and she arched against him near violently, trembling and quivering helplessly as her features contorted with sharp, merciless bliss. Bucking against him shakily, she whispered his name, nails digging harshly in the flesh of his hips. Overtaken by the sight, Sasuke gave a deep, frenzied moan and drew himself out, shuddering hard as he spilled his hot, sticky wetness over her stomach.

Panting, quivering, Sasuke squeezed her thighs for a moment before he slowly let them fall, hands running over her hips, her sides, the fullness of her breasts. He nearly gasped at the feeling of Sakura’s fingers wrapping around him, tugging at his half-hard cock to draw out any remains of pleasure. Twitching, a half moan fell from his lips, feeling the last of his wetness spurting onto her flesh.

“Sakura, that—that’s enough.” He bit his lip, and drew her hand away from his oversensitive length, intertwining their fingers instead. As he sluggishly moved to lay beside her, he almost groaned at the sight of her spreading his come over her skin with her free hand, a sated smile to her lips. He could already feel his belly burning, yearning for more.

“If you keep doing that,” he warned, eyes darkening, “there’s no telling what I’m going to do to you when I catch my breath.”

Laughing softly, she squeezed his fingers and leaned in to kiss his cheek, smiling. “Good, because that’s exactly what I want.”

Throwing his arm over his eyes, Sasuke’s lips twitched. “You’re impossible.”

“Pffft, you love me,” she teased, pushing herself against him. She looked up at him, green eyes tender and crinkling with soft happiness. “Don’t you, Sasuke-kun?”

Pulling her closer, Sasuke sighed, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Yeah,” he whispered, unmindful of the loud, pounding music and boisterous drunk students on the other side of the door, or the fact that they were laying in a stranger’s bed. “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
